Nikuhoshi
*File:200px-Nature Icon Yin.svg.png Yin Release * Yang Release * Yin-Yang Release }} (Manga Only) *Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation (Manga Only) *Tailed Beast Ball (Manga Only) }} Nikuhoshi (にくほし, Nikuhoshi) is the spiritual ancestor of Kurama, who is most commonly known as the Nine-tails. Summoned straight from the darkest depths of the underworld, Nikuhoshi is cruel, and downright evil. Though it appears as a cute and cuddly baby fox, looks can be utterly deceiving. In fact, it was Nikuhoshi, who was held solely responsible for the destruction of countless villages and the deaths of innocent people. Background Many theorize that Nikuhoshi was the result of a cataclysmic nuclear explosion caused by Kurama, long before the settlement of humanity. The foul beast grew angry at the disappearance of the sage of six paths and fired off a horrific tailed beast ball towards the earth's atmosphere. The ball, carrying Kurama's chakra, and deep hatred, traveled through the solar system, and eventually throughout the universe, erupting a single star. The tremendous output of negative energy birthed Nikuhoshi. Nikuhoshi eventually made it's way towards Earth, where it would frequently engage in battle against Kurama. As a child, Nikuhoshi was utterly abused. In fact, Nikuhoshi often appeared to school late, with his face covered in distinctive bruises and bandages. His common catch phrase, as well as his line of excuse at the time was "Mommy and Daddy were fighting again". In reality, Nikuhoshi was birthed in Hell, as a spiritual mutation of over exposed, radiated chakra of Kurama, during it's momentary tenure within Hell, following it's untimely death, and just before being reincarnated. Upon it's return to the living world, Nikuhoshi was warped alongside Kurama, though not before administering a rivalry with the said beast. Over the course of several millenniums, the two would engage in horrific battles, with the earth being punished for their senseless fighting. Personality Nikuhoshi is a pain in the ass to all of those around him, as well as a douche bag to those he has met for the very first time. He is portrayed as an immensely egotistical warhead, who spends his free time haunting newly inducted members of Konoha's academy. Furthermore, on more than one occasion, Nikuhoshi was revealed to be extremely hypocritical, to the point where his constant bickering led to severe headaches within every single inhabitant of nearby regions, and later, their very own deaths. From the bottom of his heart, Nikuhoshi enjoys devouring the nakama and children of his enemies. Abilities As the spiritual ancestor of Kurama, Nikuhoshi is downright powerful, and holds immense chakra reserves comparable to other tailed beasts. Like his fellow kin, Nikuhoshi possesses the ability to use the Tailed Beast Ball. Nikuhoshi's true mastery relies in it's efficient utilization of the Cookie Beam technique, where he harnesses his power to summon a single chocolate cookie from the Land of Cookies, a far off planet located in a parallel universe. Part III Confining the Jinchūriki Arc When Kurama was unleashed by the death of Naruto Uzumaki, Nikuhoshi was summoned from the depths of Hell to subdue the beast. A vicious battle ensued, with the two tyrants clashing on multiple occasions, both pushed to the brinks of death. Nikuhoshi emerged as the clear cut victor, though fled before striking the final lethal blow to end Kurama's existence, tracking the scent of a newly born Akimichi child. Quotes * (To Stranger) "I am Nikuhoshi renowned as '''The Eighteenth Star' (にシグくほし, Hoshi no Niku)! Bow down before my might and expertise!"'' * (To Another Stranger) "I'm better than you. No reason, I just am. Bow down to me!" * (To Yet Another Stranger) "Do you want a cookie?" Trivia * Nikuhoshi wishes to devour the souls of innocent children * By Nikuhoshi's belief, the fatter the child, the more delicious